That is, the present invention provides an apparatus and a method for allowing a common user to create a widget without difficulties, which typically only can be created by a widget specialized software company or a professional developer.
Recently, as portable terminals have been drastically developed, they are being used by men and women of all ages as necessities and also are used as media for wireless voice communication and information exchange.
At the beginning, portable terminals were recognized as tools for just wireless voice communication, but as their technologies are developed, service providers and portable terminal manufacturers have competitively developed products (or services) in order to distinguish them from others.
For example, the portable terminals are being developed as multimedia devices capable of providing different functions such as a phone book, short message service (SMS), E-mail, morning call, an MP3 player, scheduling, a digital camera, and wireless internet service, so that a variety of services can be provided.
In addition, as web 2.0 technology has been extensively used in the portable terminals, a certain widget of a personal computer for providing an additional function is being applied to the portable terminals.
The widget is a service provided from a mobile communication provider and is used to organize a screen of a portable terminal. For example, a dog may run around or a weather forecast may be checked in advance through a downloaded weather widget on the screen of the portable terminal.
In relation to the widget, a user needs to complete a simple widget resource disposition through a basic resource editor, and also needs to directly code eXtensible Markup Language (XML) and java script. However, this method makes utilizing a widget difficult for a user who has no coding experience. That is, the widget is typically created by widget specialized software companies such as portals.
Additionally, the widget only has a limited available service such as displaying of information set by a user and providing an application shortcut function and information of the portable terminal. Accordingly, when a user of the portable terminal wants to display information using a user preference applied setting value, the information is displayed through setting information (e.g., fonts fixed by a widget), which is set during creating of the widget and not by user preference of the portable terminal.
Accordingly, in order to resolve the above limitation, an apparatus and a method allowing a user to create a widget to which user preference is applied without difficulties are required.